


A summary so far

by Panatlantic



Series: 99 problems [10]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Omega Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic
Relationships: Merthur
Series: 99 problems [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	A summary so far

I have no idea how to post a pic, you could see it here instead [https://toozombiepuppy.tumblr.com/post/635139691071569920](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9d66e1a9c06a80fa14c2b8736745e6c5/379c06cd6f424ff7-d1/s1280x1920/4a5ed9e14a76c0ef364d83568e5ce839b001820c.png)


End file.
